Yevgeni Sergeytov
Yevgeni Sergeytov served as the Sivadian Foreign Minister for the second half of 3002, and served in minor roles in the Sivadian government after that. He is best known, however, for the conspiracy theories that surround him and his life. Early life Yevgeni Sergeytov was born on Sivad in 2968, and earned a degree in political science from the University of Enaj. Officially his records show that he worked in several different positions for various organizations for the next decade, however his rise to operating an investigations arm within the Sivadian government in mid-3001 quite suddenly suggests he was involved in investigative operations during this time. Prominent careers He manned the investigative arm for approximately three months before suddenly leaving, once again working in a variety of positions which he would suddenly leave a couple months later, along with claims that he was abducted at least once time by the Martian government for interrogation. For several months after that he effectively disappeared, supposedly being on Val Shohob when the Otherspace drives were rendered useless. Eventually he was hired as a security consultant with Kyf enterprises, which specialized in electronics. After time, he acquired financial control of the company and successfully led it through the economic fallout of the Truffaut government. Shortly after, in mid-3002, Sergeytov returned to the Sivadian government as Foreign Secretary. During this time his most notable achievements were peacefully leading Sivad through the Moebius effect and improving relations with Grimlahd. By then end of 3002, however, Sergeytov left the Foreign Secretary position, and eventually, after the Sivadian Conservative party turned against him suddenly, he left the Council of Equals. From there, he lead Kyf Enterprises to expand beyond Sivad to La Terre, and eventually began to live there himself. Waldheim and Death After Waldheim was discovered in 3003, and subsequently conquered by Admiral Cobb of the RNS, Sergeytov once again entered a more public existance. This time, however, it was not as a government official, but as an advocate for sentient rights, and with his previous position of expertice led the opposition to the Sivadian annexation of Waldheim. Suddenly an accusation that Sergeytov was a traitor to the Sivadian government became public in June 3003, and within hours of the announcement Sergeytov was found dead on Ungstir in an appearant suicide. While the questions surrounding Sergeytov's death have never been fully answered, Amanda Ramlan issued a personal apology and requested a formal pardon for Sergeytov concerning the treason charges. La Terre and Rebirth In November of 3006, over three years after Sergeytov officially died, a Sivadian by the name of Andrew Long has claimed to be the reborn form of the former Sivadian minister. Along with this, he has revealed the nature of his death to have been caused by the Sivadian government, with cooperation of the Ungstiri in disposing of the body. Conspiracy and Questions Sergeytov and his circumstances are still clouded by several questions, some publically asked, others whispered about in circles of various credibility, and some reserved for the datanets. Below are some of the more prominent theories brought to rise: (OOC Note: Any of these would be able to be found out by a character with a couple hours searching, I will be trying to list a credibility assessment and potential rationale behind the theory with all of these) 1) Sergeytov attempted to invoke a Nall attack on Sivad. - The credibility of this theory is mixed, as Sivadian government sources have been said to publish this information publically hours before Sergeytov's death. However, with the revelations of Wallace Marbury's interference with the Sivadian government at the time the information was released, the claims are either considered irrelevent or dismissed. Amanda Ramlan's formal apology further gives evidence to this charge being false. 2) Sergeytov had contacts in the underworld and with various police agencies. - This theory is generally considered to be true in circles that discuss the conspiracies surrounding Sergeytov, pointing to his sudden appearance in Sivadian investigations and the belief he worked covertly for law enforcement agencies. 3) Sergeytov was psionically interrogated by the Martian government. - This one is held to be almost irrefutably true, as all press sources and both Sivadian and Martian governments acknowledged this happened in early 3002. 4) Sergeytov was a Martian penetration agent. - This one has a mixed result once more. Several theorists hold it is possible, but concede that if the psionic interrogation actually happened it is much more remote. A refutation to this theory exists in suggesting that the interrogation could have made him predisposed to promotion to aims of the Martian government. 5) Sergeytov was a Specialist. - This theory has gained some credibility after the revelations of Marbury's plotting against the Sivadian government. Where most of the specialists were doubles of existing people, it is possible that Sergeytov never had an original to be based off of. 6) Sergeytov was murdered, rather than committed suicide. - This is probably the most popular theory surrounding Sergeytov. The belief follows that Sergeytov did not have a double at all, given his rather short bursts with being publically recognized in the Sivadian government, but instead that Sergeytov was actively opposing Marbury in his grab for power by bringing attention to the Sivadian government's actions. This attention, being undesired, led to a smearing campaign that would damage Sergeytov's reputation, making his almost immediate death afterwards appear to be a suicide. At first, this theory was proposed publically, and seemed to be refuted. After Marbury's plot was made public, however, this theory became much more credible. Sergeytov himself, once he returned on La Terre, affirmed that his death was a murder. 7) Sergeytov is still alive, merely in hiding. - Where the murder theory had some support after the suicide, this theory came into prominence about the same time and initially won out. Supporters of this theory pointed out that there was never a next of kin that ID'd the body. Ungstiri authorities claim that the suicide was authentic and that the body was immediately cremated and spread in the Preserverence system. However, with no known ID of the body by a next of kin, there have been questions about his death. More recently this theory has fallen by the wayside as over two years have passed since the death, and many supporters use most of the evidence that supported this theory into evidence that supports the murder theory. Sergeytov, Yevgeni Sergeytov, Yevgeni Sergeytov, Yevgeni Category:Classic OtherSpace Characters